


Ocean of Storms

by MrToddWilkins



Series: The New Jeannieverse [1]
Category: For All Mankind (TV 2019), I Dream of Jeannie, Space Explorers RPF, The Six Million Dollar Man
Genre: Alternate History, F/M, FAM references, Interracial Relationship, Reboot, Soviet moon landing at some point, earlier woman astronauts, yes I ship Archie and Nancy please don’t hate
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:41:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29564169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrToddWilkins/pseuds/MrToddWilkins
Summary: December 1968-July 1971
Relationships: Archie Andrews/Nancy Woods, Jeannie/Anthony "Tony" Nelson
Series: The New Jeannieverse [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2171940





	Ocean of Storms

“Good morning,I’m Emmett Seaborn. The safe return of the Apollo 10 crew after the first manned moon landing has restored confidence in NASA. I’m sure we’ll all remember the first words that Frank Borman spoke on the moon:”Oh God,Thy sea is so great and our boat is so small.” The inspirational words of St Francis,carried to the Moon in this modern age. The television views of Borman and Young’s first walk on the Ocean of Storms,and their journey to Surveyor Crater,will forever remain in the collective memory of man. The scientific equipment they left at Procellarum Base will remain active for many years,transmitting vital information about the Moon to scientists the world over. And the lone vigil of Slayton,in space at last,the loneliest man alive as he waited for the return of his comrades.   
  


But what lies in NASA’s future? The next mission is Apollo 11. Apollo 11 departs for the Sea of Tranquility in March. It will be commanded by Neil Armstrong,veteran of two X-15 missions and Gemini 10. Joining him will be Apollo 1 veteran Roger Chaffee . And piloting the command module will be rookie astronaut Steve Austin....”

———-

Assigned space crews, end of December 1968

Apollo 11

Neil Armstrong,commander

Roger Chaffee,lunar module pilot

Steve Austin,command module pilot

Apollo 12

Wally Schirra,commander

Rusty Schweickart,lunar module pilot

Jack Swigert,command module pilot

MOL-1

Elliott See,commander

Donn Eisele,pilot

Bernard Jellico,mission specialist

Apollo 13

Pete Conrad,commander

Al Bean,lunar module pilot

Dick Gordon,command module pilot

MOL-2

Gordo Cooper,commander

Al Crews,pilot

Jerry McAllister,mission specialist

MOL-3

Henry Hartsfield,commander

Bob Lawrence,pilot

Lachlan Macleay,mission specialist

From this point assignments are assumed based on crew training and rotation from previous mission support

Apollo 14

Jim Lovell,commander

Gene Cernan,lunar module pilot

Ken Mattingly,command module pilot

Apollo 15

Al Shepard,commander

Tom McKay,lunar module pilot

Stuart Roosa,command module pilot

AAP-1

Ed White,commander

Ron Evans,pilot

Max Dellon,mission specialist 

Apollo 16

Tom Stafford,commander

Edgar Mitchell,lunar module pilot

Al Worden,command module pilot

Assignments beyond this point haven’t been made yet,but assignments out to Apollo 18 are expected by year’s end


End file.
